"a brave new world."
"a brave new world." is the second episode of the first season of "My Virtual Escape". It premiered on November 5, 2017 on StoryFire. Description Isaac almost burns his whole house down and then tries to escape by playing E.V.E. Virtual Reality for the first time... Plot The episode begins with Isaac smoking weed, while very confused about his new virtual reality helmet, he feels like somebody is watching him. He drops his blunt into his trash can to check out the helmet. The blunt is still lit and begins to set a fire, Isaac finds instructions in the box which the helmet came in. After seeing something from a dream on the instructions, he throws them into the trash can. He now realises that he has caused a fire. After putting the fire out, he decides to stay at home, and burns the letter he wrote for his dad, this causes the fire alarm to go off. Joseph comes in and puts the fire out, then tells Isaac to go into the living room. Isaac goes into the room, while high, and sees Mary-Two relaxing with teabags on her eyes. After seeing that Isaac has been smoking out the bible, Joseph starts yelling at Isaac, who quickly runs out the house, only to be stopped by a little girl, dressed up as a biker. She thinks it's Halloween even though it's the middle of Summer... TBA StoryFire Prologue It was only a few months after it happened...My Mom was gone. I still remember the last thing she said to me... ''MOM -'' Isaac...this wasn't your fault. Sometimes you need to just...get away. Escape. Take care of yourself. I love you...so so so much. All we can do is keep moving. ''ISAAC -'' Mom...please. You can't leave me. Dad has been drinking a lot lately. I'm scared. ''MOM -'' I don't know what else to say, Isaac...Just please focus on other things in your life. Like more on your schoolwork and your friends. ''ISAAC -'' I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS! They keep fucking making jokes with my last name...I'm sick of it. Nobody understands me anymore...how am I going to live after this? ''MOM -'' Please...Isaac. Be strong for me. You'll always be my special little boy...I love you. I promise I'll call you as soon as I'm officially settled in. She never called. That was the last time I saw my Mom until Graduation Day...We hugged before she left and gave me a kiss. It was that next night where I eventually HAD ENOUGH! ''ISAAC - ''SHUT THE FUCK UP DAD! You don't know what it's like to be me...STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS! ''DAD -'' There will be NO marijuana in this household. And if I ever catch you in the pill cabinet again, there will be Hell to pay...understand? ''ISAAC -'' Fuck this! I'm leaving. This was the first time I ran away from home. I packed a small black bag and my knife and walked out the backdoor into the night. A couple hours went by...I found myself replaying moments from my past, feeling depressed...anxious. I decided to take out my knife. I cut myself a little on the wrist... It felt good. But not enough, I needed a stronger release. ''DAD -'' Isaac has gone missing...I need your help, Archie. ''ARCHIE -'' No problem, sir. You know I'll be there, all you have to do is call. I'm off-duty right now, but I'll see if I can track him down personally. ''DAD -'' Thanks, Archie. I really appreciate this. ''ARCHIE -'' Anytime. Archie, a long-time friend of Joseph's (Isaac's Dad) goes looking for Isaac deep in the woods. Archie finds a small blood trail that leads to a large sinkhole. Isaac is seen standing on the edge of a small cliff over-looking the sinkhole. ''ARCHIE -'' Isaac! Stand down. Step away from the edge! ''ISAAC -'' Archie??? What the fuck!! My Dad couldn't even look for me himself...Fuck this. Isaac steps to the edge of the cliff...Looking down at a massive sinkhole with jagged rocks on the bottom...He was ready to die. ''ARCHIE -'' Isaac!!! DON'T DO THIS! STAND DOWN! ''ISAAC -'' You could give two fucking shits about me, Archie...You're treating me like I'm a criminal. Just doing your fucking job. Let me die, please...I can't do it anymore. ''ARCHIE -'' Don't say that, son. You have more to offer the world than this... ''ISAAC -'' Yeah, like what? ''ARCHIE -'' Your Father needs you. You are all he's got. ''ISAAC -'' He's got his millions of dollars and his work...I think he's fine. ''ARCHIE -'' You're his WORLD, whether he shows it or not. ''ISAAC -'' Nah, you're wrong. I'm nothing. Isaac is visibly crying at this point. He takes a deep breath and steps off the cliff. Archie lunges toward Isaac and catches him before he falls. Archie thrusts Isaac to the ground near the side of the cliff. Isaac's bag falls into the sinkhole. Isaac is hysterically crying. He holds onto Archie for dear life. Archie says nothing...This needed to happen. Archie just saved Isaac's life. Characters * Isaac Kalder * Joseph Kalder * Mary-Two * Little Girl (debut) * Adam (debut) * Longbags * Archie (debut) * Michael (debut) * Malachi (debut) * Isaac's Mom (Prologue only) Trivia * Although this is the first time we see Longbags in My Virtual Escape, he was previously seen in a few episodes of The Devil Inside. * The title of the episode refers to it being the first time we see E.V.E. Soundtrack No tracks were recorded specifically for this episode, but some royalty free songs played. * "I Am a Man Who Will Fight for Your Honor" - Chris Zabriskie * "Ever Felt, Pt. 2" - Otis McDonald Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:My Virtual Escape Episodes